Containers presently used for the storage and use of compressed fluids and particularly gasses, generally take the form of cylindrical metal bottles wound with reinforcing materials to withstand high fluid pressures. Such storage units are expensive to manufacture, inherently heavy, bulky, inflexible and prone to fragmentation that can lead to explosions. Such containers are commonly used to store oxygen. By way of example, the medical use of compressed oxygen for ambulatory patients is growing rapidly. As another example, portable metal tank containers are carried by fire fighters at the scene of a fire to provide emergency air. Synthetic plastic containers for pressurized fluids are also presently utilized, however, existing containers of this type do not provide sufficient bursting strength where high fluid pressures are encountered.